Let's Get Serious
by EverlastingEvanescence
Summary: Dipper has gotten tired of Mabel's childish and eccentric behavior, and decided to try and change that. How will it all play out? Read and find out. This is based on a piece of art by nerdsman567 on Deviantart called Goth Mabel, and he let me use the story for a fanfiction. So, give he some credit. The cover are is by someone named SB99stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Let's Get Serious

Dipper was reading his journal, and is looking through the pages with a blacklight that he got over the internet. The blacklight allowed him to see things written in the journal that he never saw before, such as a way to keep gnomes away from your house, or how to tame your own shadow. "Man, this is so awesome. I have to write this stuff down," Dipper said as he grabbed a pen and paper. He was about to write something down, when something crashed into his room.

"YAAAAAHHH! RANDOM PARTY FOR NO REASON!" Mabel shouted, which surprised Dipper. In fact, it surprised him so much that he dropped his blacklight on the floor, which caused it to break. Dipper and Mabel then looked at the floor and at each other. "Mabel! What the hell are you doing!? You just ruined my chance to get the secrets from my journal!" Dipper shouted at Mabel. "I'm sorry Dipper. I just wanted to have a little party," Mabel said. "Why!? You saw that I was busy, and yet you walk in here making noise!" Dipper argued, still angry. "Dipper, relax. You can just get another one," Mabel said before she left. Dipper just massaged his head to heal himself from his headache.

 **The next night…**

Dipper was on the roof chair that Wendy had put on the roof. Dipper was on the roof so that he can see a rare comet, called the Star Gazer comet. The Star Gazer only comes around once every 3,890 years, and Dipper had everything ready so that he wouldn't be able to miss the comet. He had snacks, drinks, and even a bottle in his pants so that he wouldn't need to go to the bathroom. 'Only one minute until the comet comes. I can't wait!' Dipper thought.

Dipper then turned around to double check if he had everything. Just then, he felt something on his lips. That something was Mabel's pet pig, Waddles. "AH! Mabel, why is Waddles kissing me?" Dipper asked. "Oh, me and Waddles were playing truth or dare, and I dared Waddles to kiss you. And, he did it! God job Waddles!" Mabel explained before cheering Waddles. "Mabel, that was disgusting. Don't do that again alright?" Dipper asked. "OK, and by the way, Dipper, what is that thing behind you?" Mabel asked before pointing behind Dipper.

"What are you talking about?" Dipper asked before he turned around, and saw the comet leaving his line of sight, and went back into the sky. Dipper just stared at the sky with shock in his eyes, while Mabel was still curious. "Whoa! What was that!?" Mabel asked, not noticing Dipper twitching in an attempt to try and control his anger. "Do you want to know what that was Mabel?" Dipper asked, with a lot of honey on his voice to try and mask his anger. "Yeah!" Mabel responded. "That was a comet called the 'Star Gazer', and now I have to wait another 3,890 years to see that comet again," Dipper said in a passive aggressive tone. But, Mabel didn't seem to pick it up. "Wow that sounds like a slow comet. Well, me and Waddles have a game of truth or dare to get back to," Mabel said before picking Waddles up and going back into the house, leaving Dipper there, wishing that he had seen that comet.

 **The next morning…**

Dipper came downstairs to the kitchen to get some breakfast. He just wanted to forget the fact that he will never see the comet again. When he got his favorite cereal out of the pantry, he found that the box was empty. "Hey, who ate the last of the Fruity Puffs?" Dipper asked. He then saw Mabel wearing a bunch of necklaces and bracelets with her friends, out of the Fruity Puffs.

"Mabel!" Dipper shouted. Mabel turned around and smiled. "Hey, bro! Look, we're making jewelry out of the cereal! Don't they look great?" Mabel asked shoving her work in Dipper's face. Dipper just growled at her and took the necklace out of her hand and began eating it before walking off. Mabel just looked at him walking away with a look of confusion on her face. "Sheesh, what's his problem?" Mabel asked before she went back to talking to her friends.

Meanwhile, Dipper had finished the necklace, and went into the living room, where his Gruncle Stan watching TV. Dipper let out a loud sigh of frustration, causing Stan to look up from the TV, seeing Dipper looking frustrated. "Hey kid, something wrong?" Stan asked pretending to be interested. "Mabel has just been annoying me a lot more than usual lately. I wish there was a way to make her act less…erratic. You know, try and make her act a little more mature," Dipper told his Gruncle. "Well, why don't you look in that book you have," Stan told him, just wanting to get back to his show. Dipper then smiled as he got a figurative light bulb above his head. "Gruncle Stan, that's a great idea!" Dipper said as he rushed to hi room. Stan just shrugged and went back to watching his show.

When Dipper went into his room, he locked the door and pulled his journal out. "There has to be something in here," Dipper said to himself while flipping the pages. He then came across a page that looked promising. "Hmmm…a suppressor fluid, huh?" Dipper said curiously as he read it. Apparently, this "suppressor fluid" had the ability to relax someone's crazier emotions and make them calm. Dipper also found that the page had the recipe for the suppressor fluid. Apparently, all he needed was ice, ripe strawberries, cinnamon, and a special kind of slime that exists only in the forests of Gravity Falls.

 **20 minutes later…**

Dipper came back with the slime, and took it to the kitchen. He got the blender out and put the slime in it. He then got some ice and strawberries and put that into the blender as well. He looked all over the house for some cinnamon, but couldn't find any. "Oh well, it's probably just an extra thing. Not important at all," Dipper told himself as he started blending the ingredients. When it was done, it looked like a strawberry smoothie. Dipper smiled and went to Mabel. "Hey Mabel, I wanted to give you a smoothie I made," Dipper said as he handed the smoothie to her. Mabel looked at it and her eyes sparkled. "Thanks Dipper! It looks delicious!" Mabel said as she took the smoothie and drank it in one fell swoop. After a few moments, Dipper asked "So, how do you feel?" "Ow! I think I have a brainfreeze!" Mabel shouted before going to try and heal her brainfreeze. Dipper kicked the wall in frustration. "Dammit!" Dipper cursed as he walked off.

 **Later that night…**

Dipper was trying to sleep, he really needed it. Mabel had been interrupting his reading all day, and he just wanted some sleep. "I'll try that recipe again tomorrow," Dipper said before he went to sleep. Had he stayed awake for a few seconds longer, he would have seen Mabel glowing a faint pink in her sleep.

 **Well, 1t chapter done. This is based on a piece of art by nerdsman567 on Deviantart called Goth Mabel, and the artist let me use the story for a fanfiction. So, give her some credit. This is going to be multi chapter, so be on the look out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Let's Get Serious (Chapter 2)

Dipper got up, getting his journal to try and do the recipe again. Just as he got up, however, he noticed something odd; Mabel was still in her bed. This was weird, as Mabel would always try and wake up early to do everything she wanted to do that day. Dipper thought she was sick, so decided to go and check on her. "Mabel, are you OK?" Dipper asked while shaking her slightly. When Mabel turned to face him, he knew that something was off.

Mabel had black eyeliner under her eyes and a black hairband in her hair, her brown hair was darker and a lot less shiny, she had skull shaped earrings, and a black sweater with a skull on it. She also had a grimace on her face, instead of her usual toothy smile. "What is it, Dipper?" Mabel asked in a rather venomous tone. Dipper was taken aback by the tone she was talking in, as she usually had a bubbly tone with everything she said. "Uhhhh…you're usually up at this time Mabel, I mean it's almost 9:30," Dipper told her while pointing to the clock.

Mabel then looked at the clock and back at Dipper. "So? The sunlight makes me sick. I wish to stay inside and in my bed," Mabel said simply before going back to sleep. Dipper shrugged and left, taking his journal with him. "I guess it worked. This isn't exactly what I thought would happen, but as long as she's quiet for a little bit. What could possibly go wrong?" Dipper said before going outside to read his journal.

 **Two hours later…**

Dipper was in a really good mood. Mabel hadn't bugged him all the time he was outside. Dipper went to his room to get his phone, but saw that Mabel was in there, up and just staring at the wall. "Mad World" by Gary Jules was playing from her phone. Mabel then turned around to see Dipper. "Hello Dipper, what brings you here?" Mabel asked. "Uh…I sleep here," Dipper told her. "Well you're not sleeping. So, I would like to be left alone to ponder," Mabel sad as she looked back at the wall. "OK, I just want to get my phone," Dipper said as he went to his desk to get his phone. As Dipper was leaving the room, he saw Mabel, just staring at the wall again. 'That was weird. But, at least she's much quieter now,' Dipper thought to himself before going outside.

 **An hour later outside…**

Mabel was talking outside, noticing all the trees and the birds. "This is really beautiful, too bad it's only temporary," Mabel muttered as she continued walking. She stopped when she heard some rustling coming from one of the trees. Her friends, Candy and Grenda popped out of the tree and climbed down. "Hey Mabel, 1. That is a really nice new sweater, 2. What're you doing here?" Grenda asked her before attempting to give her a bone crushing hug. Mabel however slithered out of the hug, surprising both Candy and Grenda. "What are you two doing here in the forest?" Mabel asked.

Candy smiled before answering. "Well, I decided that I wanted to try tree climbing. My mother said that it was dangerous, but I want to do so many things before I die," Candy said. Mabel raised her eyebrows a little, and put a shoulder on Candy's shoulder. "Candy, my dear friend, you are being foolish. Life is just a temporary distraction for when we meet our fate of death. You will never know when it comes. Death can come in 20 years, or 20 seconds, but it…will…come. You're tree climbing aspirations will have you closer to death's door, and you will be powerless to stop it," Mabel told her.

Candy looked at Mabel, expecting her to just laugh it off and join them in tree climbing. But, then, she looked into Mabel's eyes. Her eyes were so cold and dark. Candy started shaking in fear, which resulted in her running to and hiding in Grenda's backpack. "Her eyeballs are filled with terror!" Candy said before zipping up the backpack and shaking in it. "Mabel, what's going on with you?" Grenda asked. "Nothing, Grenda. Sometimes, the truth makes people afraid. You will learn the truth one day. Until then, you will go through the meaningless motions of life until your eventual death. I'll see you around," Mabel said before turning on her heels to go back to the Mystery Shack. Grenda just looked at Mabel with a confused look in her eyes before Candy popped out of her backpack. "Is she gone yet?" Candy asked.

 **Back at the Mystery Shack…**

Mabel walked back into the Mystery Shack, when she was assaulted by a 5 Seconds of Summer song. Wendy was bobbing her head to it, but Mabel was getting annoyed by all the happiness in the song. She went to the music player, and put in another song. Soon, the room was filled with the sounds of "All Downhill from Here" by New Found Glory. Wendy noticed the song change, and looked at Mabel in an annoyed manner. "Mabel, what the hell? I was listening to that," Wendy complained. Mabel turned around and scowled at her. "Yeah, and now I'm listening to this," Mabel said as she went back to listening to the song.

Wendy was about to snap at Mabel, but then noticed something off about her. "Mabel, what's with the new getup?" Wendy asked, noticing that Mabel was acting weirdly today. Just as Mabel was about to respond, Soos walked in and noticed Mabel. "Sup dudes? Mabel, those are nice clothes you're wearing," Soos told her. "Thank you, Soos. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to…" Mabel started before being interrupted by Soos. "I always thought that makeup kind of looked weird, but you really pull it off. And the new earrings are really cool too. I mean, this just makes you look like a different person and…" Soos said before he got punched in the gut.

"QUIET, YOU IMPUDENT OAF! I'M LISTENING TO MY MUSIC, AND I NEED PEACE AND QUIET WHILE I DO SO. GO BACK TO YOUR MEANINGLESS JOB WHILE I PONDER!" Mabel screamed at him. Wendy and Soos just looked at her with their mouths agape and their eyes wide open. Mabel, their Mabel, yelling in anger? That was just unheard of. Soos began to cry, so Wendy came up to him to comfort him. "Mabel! What's gotten into you? Why'd you yell at Soos?" Wendy asked her. Mabel responded with a scoff before going back to listening to the music. Wendy shot one last glare at Mabel before taking Soos into another room in an attempt to comfort him.

Just then, Gruncle Stan came into the room, and looked back at Soos crying. "Damn, kid, you must have really been harsh on Soos to have him cry like that," Stan said while smiling at her. Mabel turned around to face him, and Stan raised his eyebrow a little. "Kid, you look kind of different today," Stan said as he brought his face closer to Mabel to get a better look. Stan then went back and shrugged his shoulders. "Eh, must be a new haircut or something. Anyway, that doesn't matter. What does matter is that I need your help with something," Stan told Mabel.

Mabel raised an eyebrow in interest. "My help? With…?" Mabel asked. Stan then unveiled a jar full of spiders. "I'm going to plant these babies on top of the door, so that the next person that comes into the Shack gets pranked. And not only that, but I'll be selling them Invasion bug spray to get rid of the spiders. It's going to be both a moneymaker and a hilarious prank," Stan explained. Mabel then smirked, getting an idea of her own. "OK, Gruncle Stan, but first, I think we need to test the spiders," Mabel told him while getting a step ladder and going on it. "Test it? What do you mean?" Stan asked as Mabel took the jar. "I mean THIS!" Mabel said before she dumped all the spiders on Stan.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! GET THEM OFF! GET THEM OFF! This is only funny when I do this to other people," Stan yelled out as he rolled around, trying to get the spiders off of him. "Heh heh heh heh," Mabel laughed, more like chuckled, at the scene unfolding around her. Waddles then came into the shop, attempting to see what happened. He then looked up at Mabel, who gave him a cold stare in return, which made the pig run into a corner and cower in fear. Mabel then went into the living room to relax.

 **Next chapter: Dipper's experiences with the new Mabel.**


	3. Chapter 3

Let's Get Serious (Chapter 3)

Dipper came downstairs, after some much needed time reading the journal and uncovering more mysteries. He had found out that there were trees that can talk, and he wanted to go see them. When he went downstairs, he saw that Waddles was shaking underneath a desk, Gruncle Stan trying to fend off an ass load of spiders, and Wendy comforting a crying Soos. "Hey everybody, what's going on?" Dipper asked, not knowing what had just happened.

"You're sister went crazy, that's what!" Wendy told Dipper. "She came in here, made Soos cry, pranked Stan, and made me listen to some crappy emo music," Wendy continued to rant. "She's not right in the head, dudes," Soos agreed. Dipper's eyes widened and he gulped. 'I thought that suppressor fluid was supposed to just make her serious, not a jerk. What the hell happened?' Dipper thought before Stan interrupted him by raising his hands in victory after he had managed to kill the spiders with his spray. "Kid, why do you look like that?" Stan asked him, while pointing at his surprised face. "Uh…I just…remembered that Duck-tective was on. I should go watch it," Dipper said before running into the living room. Wendy just looked at Stan and shook her head while smiling. "He is so your nephew, Stan," Wendy said before taking Soos out of the shop. Stan looked at Wendy with a weird expression his face. "What's that supposed to mean?" Stan shouted back to her before following her.

 **In the Living Room…**

Dipper went into the living room to think about what the others said before seeing Mabel watching TV. "Hi Mabel. Uh…what'cha watching?" Dipper asked. Mabel turned to look at him before pointing to the TV. When he turned around, he saw a bunch of kids ganging up on another kid with knives and a baseball bat. "I am watching a reenactment of the murder of Bobby Kent. It is very entertaining," Mabel said before chuckling at the part where one of the boys stabs Bobby in the stomach with a knife. Dipper was freaked out by this. 'Mabel doesn't like gory horrors. Why would she suddenly want to watch this?' Dipper thought before taking the remote.

"Well, a new episode of Duck-tective is on. You like that show," Dipper said before she changed the channel. When the episode came on, Dipper started to watch intently, but Mabel looked bored as all hell. After a couple of minutes, Mabel walked up to Dipper and took the remote from him. "Dipper, this show is boring. You made me miss Bobby Kent getting murdered, now I have to find a crime show to watch for the bloody reenactments," Mabel said with annoyance in her voice. Dipper looked shocked when Mabel changed the channel. "But Mabel, you love this show. You have 'sibling death fights' with me whenever I try and change the channel," Dipper told her, while putting air quotes around 'sibling death fights', as they were usually nothing more than slap fights.

Mabel ignored him, and changed the channel to Homicide Hunter Joe Kenda. "Be quiet! I want to see the killer of this woman," Mabel said while keeping her eyes on the TV. Dipper listened to her and watched Joe Kenda with her, which was creepy when she started laughing at the parts where the woman got cut to pieces with an axe. During the show, Dipper decided to ask Mabel something that he forgot to ask her when he got to the living room. "Hey Mabel, Wendy said you were doing some jerkish things at the Mystery Shack. What's up with that?" Dipper asked.

Mabel scoffed and said "They were annoying me, so I made them shut up for a change". Dipper just stared at her while Mabel continued watching TV. "So you did do all that to Stan and the others?" Dipper asked with surprise in his voice. Mabel just ignored him and continued watching TV. "Mabel, are you listening to me?" Dipper asked her while getting in front of her. Mabel rolled her eyes at him, pushed him out of the way, and turned up the TVs volume. Dipper took the remote out of her hands and got in her face. "Mabel, what is going on with you? Why are you being such a jerk to everyone?" Dipper asked. Mabel stood up, and took the remote out of his hands before going back to watching TV.

Dipper went upstairs to see what had gone wrong with the potion before Stan called him. "Dipper, your new blacklight came!" Stan yelled. Dipper ran downstairs and found a little box on the desk in the store, and picked it up before heading back upstairs. Dipper went to the page about the potion he gave Mabel to see what could have gone wrong. When he turned the blacklight on and shone the light on that page. The blacklight revealed that there were repeated circles around the word 'cinnamon', and arrows all around it. The arrows came from words that said 'important', 'do not forget', and 'add no matter what'.

When he shone the light lower in the page, it turns out that there is a paragraph as to why he shouldn't have forgotten the cinnamon. "'One tablespoon of cinnamon is absolutely required for this recipe. The slime has the ability to increase irritability and anger, and to avoid this, the slime must be mixed with the cinnamon. The cinnamon alleviates the affects of the slime'. Dammit! I thought it wouldn't matter," Dipper said in a worry before trying to find a way to reverse the effects of the potion. Finally, he found an antidote. "'To reverse the effects of the potion, you must give the victim 3 spoons of honey from a rare tree in the middle of the Gravity Falls forest'. I know what I need to do," Dipper said as he put on his shoes and headed out of his room.

 **Here's chapter 3. Hope you enjoy it.**


	4. Chapter 4

Let's Get Serious (Chapter 4)

Dipper had just left the Mystery Shack, and headed off into the woods to search for the honey that could undo what he did. "Don't worry Mabel, I'll fix this," Dipper told himself before he opened the journal back up to get some more information on the tree. "Alright, so where is this tree?" Dipper asked himself before he heard something jump up from behind a bush. It was Jeff the gnome. "We meet again, Dipper! Surrender or else…AAGH!" Jeff started before being hit in the face with the journal. "Not now! I'm doing something right now," Dipper said in an aggravated tone before continuing into the forest.

As he went further into the forest, he looked into his journal to see what the tree looked like. According to the book, the tree had a small light purple outline, and honey often dripped from the bark. As Dipper continued walking, he heard some strange noises coming up ahead. When he got closer to the noise, he realized it was Grenda. Grenda was shaking her backpack up and down, like she was trying to get something out of it. "Come on Candy, you can come out now," Grenda told her. But, Candy still kept herself in the backpack. "But, what if a wolf were to come and attack me? OR a tree fell on me? Mabel said my death could happen in only 20 seconds," Candy said, still shaking with fear.

Before Grenda could offer up a response, Dipper came running to them. "Hey guys, how's it going?" Dipper asked. "Dipper, you're sister was acting weird today. First, she slithered out of one of my hugs, then she started talking about death, which scared Candy, and then she just left," Grenda explained. Candy then shot her head out of Grenda's backpack and looked at Dipper. "Dipper, do you know why Mabel is acting weird?" Candy asked. Dipper then started to sweat bullets. He wasn't worried about Candy finding out what he did, but he imagined Grenda beating him to a bloody pulp if she found out.

"Uhhh…no, I have no idea what happened to her," Dipper responded, hoping they didn't hear the nervousness in his voice. Luckily for Dipper, they didn't, and just put their heads down, thinking that they may never fix Mabel. "But, I think I know how to fix it," Dipper continued, which sprung Candy and Grenda back with a new hope. "I have to find a tree in the middle of this forest to get some honey that, according to my journal, can turn Mabel back to normal," Dipper explained.

"You mean _we_ have to find that tree," Grenda told him. Candy then crawled out of Grenda's backpack, and put her fist in the air. "Yes, we will assist you in turning Mabel back to the way she was," Candy said in an overdramatic way. Dipper smiled, not only due to the fact that he had help getting the honey from this tree, but Mabel had friends that cared enough about her to do whatever it took to save her. "Alright! Let's find that tree!" Dipper said, as Grenda and Candy followed him.

 **Meanwhile, with Mabel…**

Mabel had just left a convenience store with a chocolate and peanut butter bar in hand. She was about to start eating it when she heard a car roll up into the parking lot of the store. The driver came out, and made eye contact with her. It was Wendy's ex-boyfriend, Robbie. Robbie looked over at Mabel and smirked. "Well, well, well. Look who it is. If it isn't Dipper's twin," Robbie said in a condescending tone. Mabel looked up at him with a bored expression. "And if it isn't the emo wannabe who got dumped by Wendy," Mabel responded.

Robbie's eyebrows briefly shot up, as he never thought that Mabel would smack talk him right back. "What are you doing here anyway?" Robbie asked after he had recovered from his shock. Mabel then took the wrapper off of her candy bar and threw it at Robbie's face. "What does it look like?" Mabel said as she began eating her candy bar. Robbie then looked at her with unbridled rage, as the wrapper still clung to his face due to the chocolate that was on it. Robbie then ripped the wrapper off of his face, and grabbed Mabel by the collar of her sweater.

"Look, I don't care how awesome that sweater of yours looks. You want to disrespect me, you little brat? I think you need to be taught a lesson," Robbie said as he was gearing up to punch her. Mabel, despite being held by her collar by a teenager, had a bored expression on her face. When Robbie went to punch her, Mabel headbutted him in the face so hard, that his nose cracked, and he let go. Mabel then continued eating her candy bar while watching Robbie hold his nose, with blood coming from in between his fingers, and dripping onto the parking lot. Mabel then smirked at Robbie once she finished her candy bar. "Looks like this little brat kicked your ass," Mabel mocked before leaving. Robbie just stared in disbelief for a couple of seconds before going back to his car to think of how he was going to explain the bloody nose.

 **Back with Dipper, Candy. And Grenda…**

Dipper, Candy, and Grenda had been searching the forest for over half an hour, and still haven't found the tree. "Dipper, what does that book say about where the tree is?" Grenda asked for what seemed like the umpteenth time. "Grenda, my answer hasn't changed in the past 10 seconds; I…AM…WORKING…ON…IT!" Dipper said, getting severely annoyed with Grenda's constant asking, like she was a child on a long road trip. "You've been saying that for half an hour," Grenda complained. "Yeah, well you've been asking me stupid questions for half an hour!" Dipper shot back.

Candy then came by with a bunch of purple stuff on her face. Dipper and Grenda stopped arguing to look at her. "Uh, Candy, what's that on your face?" Dipper asked. Candy then pointed to the left. "IT is dripping out of that tree over there. It is so delicious, that Candy must have more!" Candy explained before going back to the tree. Dipper and Grenda looked at each other before following Candy, and sure enough, they found the tree. Candy was there licking the honey from the tree bark.

Dipper then walked in front of the tree. "Alright, we need to find a fast way to pour the honey into this jar," Dipper said while holding a jar. Candy then put another jar in Dipper's hands. "Can you get me a jar, please?" Candy asked with puppy dog eyes, which made it impossible for Dipper to even consider saying 'no' to her. "OK. Now, I'm going to need a drill, and…" Dipper began before Grenda walked in front of him and punched a hole in the tree, which allowed the honey to pour out of the tree. "OR, we could just do that," Dipper smiled as he put both jars under the flowing honey. "Don't worry Mabel, we're coming," Dipper said to himself.

 **Chapter 5 is coming. When, I don't know, but it will be the final chapter, so keep your eyes peeled.**


	5. Chapter 5

Let's Get Serious (Chapter 5)

 **At The Mystery Shack…**

Mabel was sitting in the living room, watching a new horror movie called 'The Creatures of the Shadows'. She was at the part where the shadow creature took a girl by the head, and bit it clean off before drinking the blood out of her like she was a cup. "Hehehehehe," Mabel softly chuckled. Just then, she heard the door being kicked in, so she got up to investigate. When she got to the front door, she saw Candy, Grenda, and Dipper holding jars full of purple stuff.

"Grenda, you didn't have to kick the door down!" Dipper yelled, not noticing that Mabel was looking right at them. "Well excuse me for wanting to make a dramatic entrance!" Grenda yelled back at him. "What is going on here?" Mabel asked in a cold tone that caused Candy to hide behind Grenda. "Oh, Mabel, this honey is going to turn you back to normal, and you won't be this depressing goth girl anymore," Dipper said before he knelt down to pick up one of the honey jars, preventing him from seeing Mabel's eyes go wide.

Dipper then got a spoon from his backpack, and scooped up some honey and held it to Mabel. "Open wide, Mabel, there're two more spoonfuls you need to eat," Dipper said before Mabel grabbed the spoon and threw it against the wall. "Mabel! What the hell are you doing!?" Dipper nearly shouted, clearly not expecting that reaction. "I like the way I am. I don't want to turn back to normal," Mabel said simply before turning around to go back to watch TV.

Before she could get to the TV, Grenda came from behind and tackled her from behind. "AH! Get off me, you giant lummox!" Mabel shouted while struggling. "Dipper! Get more honey on the spoon!" Grenda shouted. Dipper nodded and reached for the spoon, but it wasn't where it landed. When he turned around, he saw Candy eating the honey from one of the jars with the spoon. "CANDY! What are you doing? We need to give Mabel some of that honey?" Dipper yelled at her while taking the spoon away from her.

"But Dipper, it is so good," Candy replied before she started scooping up the honey with her hands and eating it. Dipper then held her hands back and took the full jar away from her. "Candy, relax, it's just honey!" Dipper said trying to convince Candy to stop. While all that was going on, Mabel got into a position where she was able to bite Grenda, and she did. "AH!" Grenda screamed as she let go of Mabel, and held her bite wound.

Mabel then ran at Dipper and threw him out of the way before taking the honey jar. Candy then held on to her sweater, allowing Dipper to run at Mabel and take the jar back. Mabel then kicked Candy in the face, and went after Dipper. Dipper went into the living room and Mabel jumped on him, and started giving him punches to the face. Just then, Grunkle Stan came down. "Hey kids, how's it hanging?" he asked before noticing Mabel and Dipper fighting, Candy rubbing her cheek, and Grenda's wrist bleeding. "I…don't want to know," Grunkle Stan uttered before he turned around and went upstairs.

Mabel then held Dipper down with her foot holding his arm down. Mabel was about to spill the honey all over him before the door opened again. This time, it was Soos and Wendy. When Soos noticed Mabel, he hid behind the TV. Mabel looked at Soos and chuckled in his direction before Dipper threw Mabel off of him, and grabbed the jar. Wendy then looked at them with a confused look on her face. "Dipper, what are you doing?" Wendy asked. Dipper looked at her and pointed at Mabel. "Hold her down Wendy! I need to give her this honey!" Dipper instructed.

Wendy looked at Dipper like he had just gone crazy. "What? Why?" Wendy asked. "This is the only way to bring her back to normal," Dipper explained without telling Wendy that this was his fault. Wendy nodded and put Mabel in a full nelson, and Dipper brought the spoon to Mabel's face. "This won't hurt a bit Mabel. You'll be back to normal soon," Dipper said. Mabel then got a look on her face like she didn't know what Dipper was talking about. "What do you mean 'back to normal'?" Mabel asked. Dipper blinked a couple of times before realizing that her voice wasn't sarcastic, but genuinely confused.

"What do you mean? You never acted like this before," Dipper answered, still curious why Mabel thought she always acted like this. "As far as I know, I've always been a dark, gloomy person, and I don't know why you keep telling me I'm acting different," Mabel explained, with confusing still in her voice. Dipper then started sweating profusely, knowing that he had to tell the truth. "Well…uh…you see…I…uh," Dipper stammered out, trying to tell the truth. Wendy, Candy, Grenda, Soos, and even Mabel were looking at him, waiting for him to continue.

"I…made you…like this," Dipper mumbled. Everyone looked at him, urging him to continue. "Well…I made this potion that makes someone calm, and I thought giving it to Mabel would have made her a little less annoying. But, I made the recipe wrong, and it made Mabel like this," Dipper confessed with guilt written on his face and oozing out of his voice. Dipper looked at everyone, and they were all just staring at them, so he assumed he could continue. But the minute he opened his mouth again, Grenda punched him in the face, sending him to the floor.

"I deserved that," Dipper said while holding his cheek. "Dipper, why would you try and change Mabel?" Wendy asked with an angry tone. "YEAH!" Candy and Grenda yelled in agreement, with Candy still eating the last of the honey. Soos then looked up from behind the TV, and shook his head at Dipper. "Not cool, dude," was all Soos said before he went back to hiding behind the TV. "Well, she was being annoying and…" Dipper began to explain before being interrupted. "So that makes it OK?" Wendy yelled at him. "No, I feel really bad. I mean, I just wanted her to calm down a little, but I didn't want her to turn into a completely different person. I miss the sister I took away. I just want her back," Dipper said with a sad look on his face.

Mabel looked at Dipper with a sad look on her face. 'Was I really never like this?' Mabel thought. "Wendy, could you please let go of me? I…want to talk to Dipper," Mabel said in a soft voice. Wendy hesitated, but let her go, and she walked over to Dipper. They both looked at each other with sad and curious looks on their faces.

 **Well, I'm back, and (hopefully) better than ever. This was originally supposed to be the last chapter, but I decided that the next will be the last chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**


	6. Chapter 6

Let's Get Serious (Chapter 6)

Dipper was staring at Mabel, and her face gave a confused expression. Mabel then took a deep breath, and started to speak. "So, you're saying that I was never like this, and the only reason I am right now is because you wanted me to be less annoying?" Mabel asked, wanting to be sure he wasn't lying. Dipper put his head down and nodded. "Yeah, it's all true," was all Dipper said. Dipper expected a punch to the face, or at the very least, a scolding, but was greeted with silence.

When Dipper looked up at Mabel, she had a thinking face on. "Annoying? But, everyone seems to have liked the old me. So, why would you try and change that?" Mabel asked. Wendy, Soos, Candy, and Grenda were looking at him, also wanting an answer to that question. "Well…you were just messing things up. I mean, you broke this black light flashlight I brought. That thing cost me $45! And then, you made me miss this awesome meteor shower with your weird games with Waddles. And you…just never really apologized for this stuff. I know it may not mean much to you, but stuff like solving mysteries and watching the sky are things I like. I mean, I wouldn't even really be mad if you had just been sorry about it," Dipper explained before stopping to allow Mabel to explain herself.

However, something happened that he didn't expect; Mabel started crying. Dipper never thought that the new goth Mabel would ever be crying. "I…I…I didn't know I was being that much of a nuisance. I…never…thought I'd be…this annoying. I…I'm sorry. I'm sorry…if I…ruined all your plans," Mabel choked out, her voice breaking while doing it. Mabel then stopped talking and started to try and wipe her tears out of her face. Wendy, Candy, and Grenda then huddled around Mabel in an attempt to comfort her. Dipper then took a deep breath, and walked to Mabel.

After Wendy, Candy, and Grenda moved out of the way, Dipper hugged Mabel. "You don't ruin everything Mabel. I mean, the adventures we've had this summer wouldn't have been as fun without you. And you clearly have a great impact on other people's lives. I mean, look at everyone who loves having you around. I'm one of those people, Mabel. I was wrong to try and change you, and…I'm sorry," Dipper said, with tears coming out of his eyes. Mabel was shocked at first, but she smiled and hugged Dipper back. "AWWWW!" Wendy, Soos, Candy, and Grenda cooed, seeing this display of family love.

Dipper then let go of Mabel, took the jar of honey, and took the spoon along with it. Dipper then handed them to Mabel, and also gave her a warm smile. "So, what do you say Mabel?" Dipper asked. Mabel looked at the honey, and smiled back at him. Mabel opened up the jar, and took the spoon. Mabel then took a huge spoonful of honey, and put it in her mouth. "That's one. Damn, this honey is good!" Mabel said before getting another spoonful from the bucket.

Candy then went in front of Dipper. "Mabel, if you do not finish that jar, can I have it?" Candy asked with what looked like a begging voice. Mabel shrugged her shoulders and nodded her head, causing Candy to jump up and down with excitement. Mabel then ate the 2nd spoonful before going in for her third. Before she did, she looked at Dipper, who gave her a big, reassuring smile. Everyone else smiled at her. Even Soos left his hiding spot behind the TV to give Mabel a reassuring smile. Mabel gave her own reassuring smile to them, and swallowed her last spoonful.

Once she did that, she was bathed in a light purple light. It lasted only thirty seconds, but once it stopped, Mabel was back to her normal self. Her hair was back to its light brown color, her sweater was colorful and cute, the bags were gone from under her eyes, and the huge smile had returned to her face. "I'M BACK, BABY!" Mabel yelled out as she ran to everyone, and hugged them. Once she released the hug, Candy ran to the jar, and picked it up. Wendy and Soos left to get back to work, while Dipper, Grenda, and Candy stayed behind.

"Mabel, I still feel kind of bad for doing this to you. So, I'll do anything you want to make up for it," Dipper said. Mabel waved her hand in front of her face. "Dipper, it's OK...wait, did you say…anything?" Mabel said, growing a sly smile on her face. Candy and Grenda seemed to know what Mabel was talking about, and got the same sly smile on their faces. "Uh…yeah?" Dipper answered, getting a little scared of what they were thinking. "Come with us!" Mabel and her friends said together as they took Dipper upstairs to he and Mabel's room.

 **Later that Night…**

Dipper had a stone wall look on his face—which was covered in makeup—as Mabel and her friends were dancing to some techno music. Well, Candy was 'dancing' while she was eating the rest of the honey in the jar. Yes, Dipper's punishment was…to be a part of Mabel's sleepovers. "Aren't you having fun, Dipper?" Mabel said while laughing and dancing badly. "Not really, no. I don't even know how you guys listen to this…Diplo guy," Dipper said once he read the name off of the CD. "Well, look at him, he is a stud! So, I just imagine his face while listening to his music," Mabel answered before she went back to dancing.

Dipper just shook his head before giving a small smile in Mabel's direction. "It's good to have you back, Mabel," he mumbled before he got another handful of popcorn.

 **The End**

 **It is done. Hope you guys enjoyed it. I wanted to give you guys a little Christmas gift with the completion of one of my most popular stories. By the way, since I deactivated my Deviantart account, someone tell Nerdsman that the fanfiction is complete so that he and his followers can read it. Since there's only 27 minutes until Christmas is over, Merry Christmas!**


End file.
